


You Should See The Other Guy

by brokeneluvian



Series: Drunk Writing Circle and Other Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokeneluvian/pseuds/brokeneluvian
Summary: DWC Prompt: "You should see the other guy" 
I’m gonna go with Garrett/Fenris, because I love those bisexuals… and Garrett is a disaster. :P





	

**Author's Note:**

> in case you're wondering what these look like when I post them to tumblr... this is exactly what it says... 'I don’t remember who prompted me this…it was ages ago… prompted by @justanotherlyrimlovesong (and of course itwon’t let me tag you *ciris* computershate me. eve mre when I’m drunk… thanks @5ftgarden for just knowing who prompted me with your damn awesomebraien!!) I’m so sorry… and so drunk :’('
> 
> I need to drink less when I participate in these things. And for keyboards not to stick with I'm trying to type drunk.

Fenris paced the tiny apartment, worry creasing his brow. Though, he wouldn’t admit it. Garrett was out late again. He was usually home before Fenris got home from his graveyard shifts. Where was he? Was he okay? Why hadn’t anyone texted him?

Being the worrisome one was not something that Fenris enjoyed, he wasn’t supposed to be like this.

Where the fuck is Hawke?

A loud, long banging sounded at the door and Fenris rushed to see who was there. He took a moment to compose himself when he reached for the handle. He didn’t want to show his urgency. After a deep breath he swung the door open, hoping it was his boyfriend, and someone who could explain why it had taken them this long to get him home.

Isabela was holding up a bruised and beaten Garrett. Fenris cringed as he took in the sight of his lover. Hawke’s eyebrow was split, and blood was crusted to the side of his face. It was hard to tell how bad the injuries were with the amount of dried blood that covered his face. Fenris thought he saw a cut on Garrett’s lip as well, but it was harder to make out through his beard.

Garrett moved to step away from Isabela and slumped, steadying himself on the door frame.

“What happened?” Fenris asked, fuming.

“He’s fine,” Isabela reassured, brushing Garrett’s hair out of his face.

“He does not look ‘fine’!”

“What are you so worried about?” Garrett asked, arm swinging out in some grandious gesture, causing him to slide further down the door jamb he was holding onto.

“You look awful!” Fenris admitted, letting his unease seep through his cool demeanor.

“What, this? You should see the other guy!” Garrett boasted and gave Fenris a wink.

“If this other guy isn’t in the hospital I don’t see how seeing him would make me feel better.”

“You’re no fun!” Garrett shouted, attempted to move closer to Fenris and slipping.

Fenris rushed to catch him and hold him up.

“Your eyes have a little gold in them,” Garrett said, staring deeply into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“And you’re still very drunk. Let’s get you to bed,” Fenris stated, guiding Garrett to their shared room.

  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see more like this... and like a ton that are WAY better, because the other authors are just amazing and I'm a potato... you should definitely follow [our blog!](http://dadrunkwriting.tumblr.com/)  
> you won't be disappointed. Or maybe you will be, but we're all (mostly) drunk and there's no editing, it's just silly writing shenanigans and we're all having too much fun to care :P


End file.
